A Midnight Visit
by I Brake For Bishounen Boys
Summary: One night many years after her death, Eponine pays Marius a visit. Not what you think. Please R and R.


**Well, this is the weirdest thing I've ever written, for any category. My friends wanted me to write a Marius/Eponine fic of some kind. I personally don't like that genre, so I decided to make a spoof of sorts on it. Hope you enjoy.**

In the unfurling shapeless darkness of his consciousness, Marius heard a quiet whisper, almost inaudible as it slipped somewhere between his dreams and utter insignificance.

_"Monsieur Marius."_

It was a quietly familiar voice, a voice that brought to mind a girl half-forgotten, and then there was this _smell_, a smell like blood and rain on a humid June day. Marius fearfully sat up in bed, his heart pounding at the jail cell that was his ribcage, and he looked to the foot of his bed, where he had heard that voice so softly address him.

Beside him, Cosette rolled over and muttered slightly in her sleep. Could she not sense that oppressive smell, that hung like the thickest of fogs in their bedroom? Marius tried to shake her awake, but she was too deep in her slumber. Marius swallowed as he heard a drawn out scratching at the wood of the foot-board. He envisioned long cracked fingernails, encrusted with blood and dirt and God knows what else, making long dents in the varnished wood. Finally, he whispered, "'Ponine? Is it you?"

"_Monsieur Marius said he would stay with me until I was asleep. He **promised**..._" was the melancholy response, and a decayed hand came into view, grasping at the soft cotton sheets. "_I'm not asleep yet. You're mine until I sleep._"

Marius couldn't move or speak. His throat felt as though it had been plugged up. He could only watch as another hand, a hand that had been shot right through, gripped the foot-board.

"_You **promised**, Monsieur Marius. You promised you wouldn't leave. It took me ever so long to find you when you left._"

Marius finally regained control of his voice.

"I'm sorry, Eponine. Please, rest in peace," he pleaded fearfully as more of the body that the hands belonged to started to stand in front of the bed, leaning heavily aainst the foot-board. Black hair was lanky and fell to her hips, her eyes were sunken deep into their sockets, and her lips were nearly completely decayed away. Blood was dried around the wound that had been her death wound. The smell of blood and rain was unbearable now. Marius felt like he might be sick.

A tear left Eponine's eye as she saw Marius.

"_Monsieur Marius is just as beautiful as I remember,_" she complimented. When she talked, she revealed her mouth, a rotting cavern with black teeth. "_What about me? Am I beautiful?_"

"What do you want, Eponine?" Marius asked, his voice thick with nausea.

"_I want a kiss, that's all. And then I'll leave," _Eponine promised, and shakily walked towards Marius. Her left foot was joined wrong somehow, and made her limp. It dragged against the floor with a sickly wet sound. Marius was starting to panic. He wanted this to be a dream, but everything was so lurid and real, and that _smell_, God, could it please go away?

"A kiss?" Marius echoed, once again looking at that foul hole that was Eponine's mouth. Eponine nodded. Several things cracked in her neck as she did. "You will rest peacefully if I kiss you?"

"_I swear 'pon it,_" Eponine said, and smiled, revealing more of her rotting teeth.

Marius fought back the strengthening urge to be ill and said, "A kiss then."

Eponine leaned forward, nearly toppling onto Marius as she did, and shut her eyes in what she thought was a romantic gesture. Marius shakily stroked the long black hair from her face, trying not to touch the pallid flesh that reminded him of raw fish in both texture and scent. Then, he too shut his eyes, and pressed his lips against Eponine's, hoping to God and all his angels that she didn't want any more than that. Eponine sighed as Marius broke away, and said, "_Now I can sleep for eternity..."_

She opened the window of Marius and Cosette's bedroom, and practically fell through. Marius didn't want to see if she managed to leave. Trembling, he pulled the bedsheets close to himself, and tried to sleep.

**Review much appreciated.**


End file.
